


A Common Enemie

by Diana924



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alliances, Canon Gay Character, Future Fic, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non avevano nemmeno avuto il tempo di salutarsi come meritavano che ci si era messo quel tizio vestito da pipistrello.





	A Common Enemie

Non avevano nemmeno avuto il tempo di salutarsi come meritavano che ci si era messo quel tizio vestito da pipistrello.

Il fatto che fossero entrambi liberi e insieme non significava certo che avrebbero lavorato insieme ma … tempi estremi richiedono estreme misure e così si erano nuovamente dovuti alleare. Avrebbe preferito qualcosa di più … degno di lui ma non si poteva avere tutto pensò Ed, era già tanto se era fuori da Arkham. Dieci anni in quel luogo infernale, poi quel trucco e infine … libero e con Oz al suo fianco. Aveva avuto modo di riflettere chiuso in quel manicomio e si, forse poteva funzionare, con Oswald accanto era più forte, lo era sempre stato e … era logico cominciare un rapporto, se avesse tolto la voce “relazioni sentimentali “aggiungendola a “collaborazione lavorativa “avrebbe risparmiato tempo, denaro e non sarebbe stato tradito, non da Oswald almeno.

Non aveva previsto il tizio vestito da pipistrello, quel Batman ma sarebbe stato un ottimo esercizio intellettuale mentre lui e Oz pianificavano come riprendersi Gotham, sarebbero tornati ad essere dei re, insieme.

“Sicuro che non riguardi Jeremiah Valeska? “domandò, con quel tizio non si sapeva mai, aveva finto il coma per dieci anni, un vigilante vestito da pipistrello poteva essere una distrazione.

“Come un idiota vestito da pipistrello che gioca a fare il vigilante può avere a che fare con Valeska? No, qui c’è sotto qualcosa Ed, qualcosa che sembra così facile eppure mi sfugge ogni volta “lo contraddisse Oswald, almeno erano a villa van Dahl pensò Ed.

“Ci penseremo domani, siamo di nuovo insieme, di nuovo alleati, dovremmo pensare a questo “ribatté lui, era la cosa più logica da fare, allearsi e una volta terminata quella minaccia ognuno per la propria strada, e quando avevano necessità fisiche incontrarsi, anche se sentiva che era sbagliato comportarsi in quella maniera. Ad Oswald ci teneva davvero, forse provava qualcosa che non poteva spiegare a parole ma ora avevano entrambi un’altra priorità: quel Batman.

“Ma lui non dorme, e nemmeno noi … pensa Ed, sfrutta quel meraviglioso cervello che hai e pensa a qualcosa “lo spronò Oswald, era anche vero che se non avesse dormito per almeno cinque ore non sarebbe stato al meglio e quella faccenda necessitava che il suo cervello fosse al meglio.

“Ci penserò meglio dopo una dormita di nove ore, vuoi unirti a me? “propose, sotto sotto aveva sempre saputo come convincere Oz, a patto che il più basso volesse farsi convincere.

“Edward Nygma … sai sempre come tentarmi “rispose Oswald prima di prendergli la mano. Amici, partner, soul mates, partner in crime, life partners, erano tante cose loro due, e al momento erano anche nemici di quel Batman.


End file.
